You're All It Takes
by TheNocturne
Summary: Even when life seems to want to ruin Wally's first date for him, someone might find a way to make things just right. 3/4, oneshot.


**My very first oneshot! Short, happy, and it helped me kill a few hours before I head off to bed!**

**You can just tell that I'm a hardcore 3/4 fan. I need to think about writing something else, too. Maybe some Harry Potter or something.**

**Wally and Kuki are just way too freakin' cute. And I can totally see Wally acting like this. Poor little Australian ball of stress.**

**For the fun of it, let's throw in a disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. If I did, I'd buy myself a better version of photoshop.**

**Enjoy it! Love, Sadie.**

---

If anyone had been arriving at the treehouse on that beautiful Saturday morning, they would have been under the impression that it was under attack, given the seeming chaos that resounded from inside it. That person might run for cover, or call for help, certain that someone in there was on the verge of passing into the great beyond with not a single second remaining to honor their noble time on the planet.

But that wouldn't have been correct; no one was attacking the treehouse, and not a single soul had died, besides Wally's dignity.

In fact, it was Wally causing the ruckus, anyway.

At the large table, Hoagie was chewing on a spoonful of chocolate-flavored sugar-coated cereal, a non-healthy part of his somewhat-balanced breakfast. He ignored what sounded like a stampede of rhinos through the halls of the treehouse; it was best to avoid a certain Wallabee Beetles when his dramatic tendencies had taken over.

Abby, however, was still unaccustomed to the theatrics and wasn't aware that avoidance was probably the best policy. Leaning against the wall, she waited for the flash of orange to come sprinting down the hall and stuck out her foot with an air of complete casualty.

_Thud, thumpthumpthumpthuthm_.

After rolling to a stop, the boy got up and staggered slightly, his eyes rolling inside his head. When the world came back into focus, he whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at the girl. "Numbuh Five, what was that for?!"

"You need t' chill out," she drawled in response, straightening and crossing her arms. "What's got ya all in a huff?"

"I can't find the flowers!"

Ah, yes. The big day. Abby finally understood.

After days of stammering and bumbling around the matter and looking like someone had kicked him in the gut, Wally had finally gotten up the courage to ask Kuki out on a date. The situation had been entirely awkward for the two and entertaining for the others, who had caught the whole thing on tape. It was too funny to pass up.

Of course, the best part was when he'd finally forced out the question, and after making him suffer through the ordeal of asking her out, her response was a cheerful, "Okay, Numbuh Four!"

That was it. No blushing, no awkwardness, nothing. While Abby and Hoagie had laughed hysterically behind the cameras at the dumbfounded expression on Wally's face, the green-wearing girl had stood there like what she had been dreaming about had not really just happened, rocking back and forth with her hands behind her back.

And the best part for future blackmail purposes was when Wally had quietly excused himself, gone into a secluded room, and shouted "_YES!_" for all to hear across the treehouse, echoing through the halls and carrying all the pure ecstasy.

Abby and Hoagie had glanced at each other with the same thought accompanying their smug faces. The boy had it _bad_.

Now the day had finally come, and apparently it wasn't going quite as planned.

"Numbuh Five'll help ya. Go get dressed."

The boy sprinted off as though she had told him that a suitcase with a million dollars in it was lying in his bedroom. Shaking her head, she loped down the hallway and entered the kitchen with Hoagie, immediately spotting the flowers on the table. Addlepated boy.

"Is he still running around like a chicken with his head cut off?" Hoagie questioned, slurping the last remains of the milk in his bowl.

"Yup. He's about to drive Numbuh Five absolutely _mad_."

As though he had been summoned, Wally screeched into the room with a new outfit, complete with a collared shirt and slacks. He would have looked nice, if not for the fact that he collided with the dark-skinned girl and sent the glass she was sipping on tumbling out of her hand and all over his outfit.

"Crud!" He looked ready to kill. Abby adopted a soothing tone before he went ballistic on them all.

"It's fine, Numbuh Four, it's just a bit of water. Here are the flowers, now go, scoot, leave, before Numbuh Five shoves you both out the door."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'," he grumbled, before racing out the door to Kuki's room, where she was preparing peacefully, without raising up a ruckus like Wally had been doing for the past half-hour.

Inside the kitchen, Hoagie and Abby rolled their eyes at each other. If Wally didn't kill himself with stress by the time the date was over, this would be the best night of their lives.

"Numbuh Three?" he asked weakly, edging into her room with the hesitancy that one might have when entering a sleeping bear's cave. The sight of her made him unwillingly flush, for she had even rid herself of her usual green sweater to dress up for that night. In place of her sweater, she had pulled on a dressy green top and black slacks, reminiscent of the style that was entirely her own. Really, he hadn't expected her to wear anything more elaborate than that.

"Are you ready to go, Wally?" she responded excitedly, skipping over his codename with her normal bouncing voice. With a jerk for a nod, he took her hand, praying that his hadn't become clammy underneath all the stress that he had been going through, and presented the flowers to her. They had been Hoagie's idea, for Wally's idea of a perfect date included pizza and the newest video game. And that certainly would not do.

They left the treehouse together and started down the sidewalk, while Wally cursed his tongue that had very suddenly tied itself into a knot. It shouldn't be so hard to talk to her, really. Hadn't they been best friends for years? But nevertheless, he found himself without any words to say.

Fortunately for him, she was a fountain of conversation. "Where're we going?"

"Ehh. . . I was thinkin' we could get some ice cream. Is that alright?" His heart squeezed as the thought struck him that it might not be alright. Was that a terrible first date idea? Would she hate him for suggesting it and l-

"Ice cream!" Apparently not. Her happy cry was enough to convince him otherwise. Encouraged, he jutted his chin into the air and made down the sidewalk with a new pride in his footsteps. He was going on a date with Kuki. Wasn't that all he could ever want anyway?

"-and once I got sick on all the ice cream I ate, and ooooh, Mushi was so mad that I ate hers but it was an accident, really, she hadn't told me-" Kuki's words had risen to a startling pace, flying out of her mouth in an ongoing sentence. Didn't she need to breathe? "-but she forgave me when I- oh!" A raindrop had burst into little fragments on her nose, and she cut off in surprise.

Obviously, the universe had decided to test his patience.

One drop turned into a downpour, and the two began to run for cover, with Wally feeling depressed at the change in weather and Kuki laughing happily as her shoes splashed through the puddles. When they reached a safe place to stand, an overhanging roof from a shop in the plaza, Wally shook out his hair like a dog and Kuki giggled and shoved him away.

Oh well. He wasn't going to let the rain ruin his date, right? Right. Reaching into his pocket, Wally pulled out a few crumpled dollar bills and felt his heart stop as a horrifying realization dawned on him.

In his rush, he'd left most of his money back at the treehouse. This wouldn't be enough to buy him ice cream.

Misery. The emotion plagued him, casting the whole world through a pair of dim lenses that made everything seem like a disaster. He'd ruined everything.

"Kuki, I-I left the money at h-home. . . we. . . we won't have enough. . . I'm sorry, this is t-terrible, and the rain. . ."

"Silly!" Her exclamation stopped him short. With wet strands of hair plastered to her face, and a nose that was slightly too blue, she was beaming at him, a crooked smile that would have spread happiness to anyone who looked upon it. "I don't mind! I'm here with _you_, aren't I?"

When the two returned back at the treehouse hours later, they would return laughing and sopping wet to the very core of their bones. When asked what they had done, they would describe jumping through puddles and walking through the downpour and oh, wasn't it funny when the car drove by and sent a wave of water cascading down on Wally?

Abby would wonder what had gone wrong in the minds of the pair, and Hoagie would laugh at Wally gleefully and make some pun that involved the car, and things would seem to return to normal.

Unless an observer happened to look _very_ closely, closely enough to notice that underneath the table, from that day on, little Wallabee Beetles' hand would find Kuki's, and their fingers would curl around each other as they smiled happily at the world.


End file.
